Get Another Boyfriend, Hermione!
by Alicia Jennings
Summary: Viktor is ALWAYS the bad guy in my fics...wonder why....R/R


Get Another Boyfriend!  
~  
  
~Let's talk about one baby  
You gotta hear me out  
Do you really wanna be the last to know  
What it's all about?~  
  
Hermione came in through the portrait hall, her face giddy. Harry and Ron looked up from their game of chess (Harry was losing quite spectacularly).  
  
She collapsed on the couch next to Harry. "Oh.....I'm tired.....Viktor and I went for a walk around the lake." Harry's face hardened at the mention of the Bulgarian Quidditch player who was the temporary flying lessons teacher. "What's the matter, Harry?"  
  
Harry glanced at Ron. Ron sighed, and spoke. "Hermione...it's about Viktor....just listen, okay?"  
  
~Let's talk about two, you say  
He's the essence of your life   
But he'll eat you up from inside slow   
And then he doesn't wanna know   
I'm telling you, he'll eat you up from inside   
And then he doesn't wanna know~  
  
Now it was Harry's turn to speak. "Well...he's been....well.....um...."  
  
Hermione narrowed her eyes. "Yes.....?"  
  
"Um....."  
  
"Harry, spit it out!"  
  
"Iheardhimtalkingaboutyou."  
  
"What?" She fiddled with her ring. "I didn't understand you."  
  
"I heard him talking about you."  
  
~Listen, I mean it  
  
There's nothing that he's worthy of   
He's just another player playing in the name of love   
I've seen enough, now this must come to an end   
Get another boyfriend!~  
  
"What did he say?" asked Hermione, her voice calm. Harry dropped his voice lower and told her.   
  
"Hermione...we're serious," said Ron, who was hardly ever serious. "If you continue hanging around him, he's just going to hurt you!"  
  
"Ron! Viktor would never do anything of the sort! You two are just jealous!" Hermione stomped up to the girl's dormitories.  
  
~Let's talk about what he's done  
  
To become your number one   
Or was it all the promises of diamonds, pearls and party dresses that turned you on   
I've seen it before, don't take anymore   
Three, two you're through for sure   
Just go get on with your life   
Stop acting like you've given up   
I'm telling you to go get on with your life   
Stop acting like you've given up~  
  
Ron shook his head, and moved his knight forward. "Well, we tried."  
  
"But all he wants is -"  
  
"Harry, we've tried. If she can't listen to us, what good can we do?"  
  
-  
  
Hermione took off her earrings, necklace, and ring - all gifts from Viktor. Why were Harry and Ron jealous all of the sudden? Viktor wouldn't ever hurt her. They were just trying to break them apart.  
  
The next morning, she sat down at Gryffiindor table alone. Harry and Ron soon arrived.  
  
"Hermione -"  
  
"I don't want to hear it!"  
  
~Listen, I mean it  
  
There's nothing that he's worthy of   
He's just another player playing in the name of love   
I've seen enough, now this must come to an end   
Get another boyfriend!~  
  
Harry was fed up. "Hermione Anne Granger! Listen! Viktor Krum just wants your body! He doesn't love you! Can't you see? You may love him, but he'll do nothing but hurt you!"  
  
Hermione looked at him, her blue eyes full of hurt. "Harry...how can you say that?" she whispered. Grabbing her books, she ran out of the Great Hall...and right into Viktor.  
  
"Viktor! Oh, it's good to see you..." Hermione instantly became happy and cheerful.   
  
"Hermy-own-ninny..." He smoothed her hair. "Let's go for a valk, shall we?"  
  
"Sure..." She slipped her hand into his, and they went to their spot - a large weeping willow at the edge of the Forbidden Forest.   
  
Harry and Ron were silently following, hidden under Harry's Invisibility Cloak.  
  
~Hear me out   
You must know   
What it's all about, baby   
That he's just a player in love   
This must come to an end   
Get another boyfriend!~  
  
Hermione and Viktor ducked under the willow's branches. Harry and Ron tried peering through the branches - no such luck. Instead, they listened.  
  
Meanwhile, Hermione was laughing at some joke Viktor told her. Then Viktor leaned forward, and kissed her - but this kiss was different. Instead of making her feel warm, this one made Hermione feel afraid, pressured. She drew away. "Viktor - don't."  
  
But he didn't stop. So Hermione did what her instincts told her to do - she screamed. And at that moment, Harry and Ron came bounding through the branches, scattering quite a few on the ground.  
  
"STUPEFY!" Harry shouted, his wand pointed at Viktor. He fell to the ground. Hermione sunk down to the ground, her knees drawn up to her chin, like a little child.   
  
"I'm sorry..." she whispered. "I should've listened..."  
  
~Listen, I mean it   
There's nothing that he's worthy of   
He's just another player playing in the name of love   
I've seen enough, now this must come to an end   
Get another boyfriend!~  
  
Harry and Ron helped Hermione back to the castle. But when they walked by the shore of the lake, she stopped.  
  
"Wait..." She yanked off her necklace, earrings, and lastly, the ring. "Good riddance," she muttered. There was a glimmer of gold as the articles landed in the murky water. "Okay. I'm ready now."  
  
-  
  
A week later -  
  
Hermione had been quiet since the episode at the willow tree. The evenings at Gryffindor Tower were silent, Hermione simply sitting on the couch and watching Harry lose game after game of chess. Finally, he and Ron put the chessboard away, and sat next to her on the couch.   
  
"Herm.....what's wrong?" Hermione put her head in her hands, and sobbed.  
  
"I just can't get it out of my head! I want to forget it, but I can't!" Fellow Gryffindors looked their way, but at Ron and Harry's glares quickly turned away. Harry gave her a quick hug.  
  
"Hermione, just let go....." And she did. She cried herself to sleep on Harry's shoulder. He glanced sideways at Ron, after she'd fallen asleep.  
  
"Ron...why do girls have to be so complicated?"  
  
Ron shook his head. "Nooo idea. We better carry her to bed..."  
  
"I can do it..go on to our dorm." Harry scooped up Hermione's light form, and trudged up the stairs. He knocked on the girls' dormitory door softly. No one was there, so he let himself in. He figured that Hermione's bed was the one with so many books piled around it, so he tucked her into that one.  
  
"G'night," he said softly. Then he said something he'd never said before. To anyone.  
  
"I love you."  
  
_  
  
After Harry left the dorm, a small smile graced Hermione's face - the first in a week. Little did he know that she'd been awake!  
  
DISCLAIMER: "Get Another Boyfriend" was written by Max Martin/Rami, copyrighted by JIVE records. Sung by Backstreet Boys, on the album "Black and Blue". Harry, Hermione, Ron, and other mentioned places and people are owned by J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., Bloomsbury Publishing, and Scholastic.  
  
  



End file.
